Red String of Fate
by Inuyoukai-san
Summary: She was Belarus. And she couldn't let America think that he had a grasp over her emotions, in any shape, way or form. slight Belarus x America, one sided America ? Drabble, sequel to "Still Doll"


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I f I did Canada would be more epic in his quietness, BWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! …I'm sorry.

This is basically a sequel to "Still Doll"

* * *

Red String of Fate

...o.O.o..

Belarus was a simple person. She wanted simple things...Like her brothers love. That wasn't too much to ask. She never prayed to god for anything else, (except for that time she prayed for her economy), so she figured it would be alright to pray to god for a very simple thing.

"God...Kill the man behind me...Now."

If God was human, he may have complied to her threat. But as God is…well, God. He didn't see the need to comply, (if he was even there to listen to begin with?) Belarus furrowed her brows together; she knew she was getting frustrated. She started getting philosophical. That was never good.

The man was speaking loudly (to her?) he seemed not to want to leave her alone. What was he even doing here anyway? What business did he have in her country? Why was he just so goddamn irritating…?

The light touch of a hand on her shoulder made her turn on her heels, pulling out her knife pointing it dangerously close to his neck.

America.

He didn't seem fazed; his brows were raised in a quizzical defense as if, he expected the knife but questioned the need for it. Belarus held back a sigh. Just looking at the man exhausted her. But she couldn't let him know that, she had to seem indifferent. She was Belarus.

And she couldn't let America think that he had a grasp over her emotions, in any shape, way or form.

The American held up his hand in a joking surrender.

"I just wanted ta' talk with ya'."

Belarus held her glare and slowly lowered the knife, it wasn't like he came unannounced (at the very least) but still, he really shouldn't be touching her so casually.

"What do you want."

The way she spoke, didn't make it sound like a question. Just a forced out sentence. It angered her that the American chuckled afterward. Realizing that it was his turn to speak, he stopped himself and his expression changed slightly, he looked (Belarus could never be sure as emotions weren't her _forte_) embarrassed.

"Well, I was just wonderin' if you would like to go…um…uh…out." He paused and blinked at her blank face, then quickly added "sometimes", to wrap up the sentence.

Belarus stared at the man. She didn't know what he was asking from her. Her first reaction was that this was some kind of trap. When he said nothing else, she wondered if this was some kind prank, and America's annoying gang would pop out of nowhere (which will cause her to retaliate since they would be in her home country without her approval). But as the American started to fidget, she questioned the man's sanity.

"We are already out."

She didn't signal to the outside world in which they were standing in. The street was practically deserted, as the first snow of winter was settling in around them, in the evening's twilight.

He laughed unexpectedly, and ran his hand through his hair, as if_ she_ were the one exhausting him.

She bit back an annoyed growl.

"You're right." He laughed. "You're absolutely right."

His words hit her strangely. America _never_ admits if someone else is right, he never admits he's wrong either. But here he was saying that she was right? Could this be any more bizarre?

He smiled softly at her.

"You know Belarus. I'm going to start calling you Natalya."

His impudence always surprised her. He didn't even ask. He just stated. And he was damn cheeky about it to.

"But I won't let you call me Alfred unless you ask nicely~"

He smirked arrogantly. Belarus stared at the man flatly. She can't imagine herself ever understanding this abomination.

The woman turned on her heels, America thought it was strange how her chin was always held up. How proud she was. Her country really wasn't in a good state, but still she remained the same as ever. It was as if she were still living in the cold war.

Not that Alfred was the one to talk: he let out a broken smile.

Natalya in the meanwhile was muttering curses under her breath (low enough so not even an elephant could hear) she made her way back to her house, knowing that no matter what she would do or say the American would follow.

Because whether she realizes or not, Alfred likes to believe in a small things like a Red string of Fate, and he likes to tie things together.

* * *

Yup another drabble~ I might have gone more into this story or something but I don't really feel like it~ hmm~

This drabble is based off of a picture of America and Belarus on Photobucket the one where they're connected by a red string of fate~ :P

These two are still super cute~ I might pick this up again, it always depends~

I tried to keep them in character, I hope I didn't fail~!

Reviews make the world a better place.


End file.
